


Forced Perspective

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Department Stores, F/M, Frenemies, Human Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roderich and Gilbert aren't friends, but Elizaveta would really like them to be. She may have a trick or two up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I was taken shopping, and I was not amused. I wrote this on my phone while waiting through seven different shops while my mom was picking stuff out. I also really love the dynamic between Gilbert and Roderich.

"I'm surprised you're sitting so quietly through all of this" Roderich said, looking at Gilbert lounging outside the fitting rooms.

The other man grinned.  "I was promised ice cream of I was good" he chirped cheerfully.

The pianist sighed and steeled himself, there was no way he'd allow _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ of all people to be better behaved than he was. He sat (not flopped, he was far too dignified to flop, so shut up) next to Gilbert and groaned. "What is taking her so long?"

"I have been reliably informed that dress shopping is a process."

They lapsed into silence

"Why are we here anyway?"  
"Because Eliza asked us?"  
"Right"

Silent again. Gilbert began to tap his foot, apparently he could only be still for so long.

"So." He said, drawing out the word impossibly long "how's work? Regretting spending so much time around children yet?"

Roderich huffed. "Work's fine" There was no way he would admit that sometimes teaching music in the elementary school exhausted him. Why had he agreed to this? Gilbert always brought out the worst in him. If it wasn't for Elizaveta.... the things he did for his girlfriend.

* * *

 

 _"You invited Gilbert?"_  
"Yup."  
Eliza caught Roderich's eye in the mirror as she applied her eyeliner.  
"Don't give me that look Roddy,  he's my best friend,  I want you to get along"  
Roderich gave a noncommittal grunt. Elizaveta smirked. "in the immortal words of the Spice Girls-"  
"Alright,  I'll do it, just **please** don't quote that horrendous song!"  
Eliza grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

 

Roderich sighed again. If this whole friendship thing failed, it would not be on his account, he thought stoutly. If only he could figure out what to say.

Gilbert began to hum something annoyingly bouncy. The conversation was going to need to happen quickly.

"How's your brother doing?"

Gilbert brightened up visibly and grinned.

"Ludwig is great! He's doing so well in his classes, and he's so freaking smart!"

Roderich listened to him prattle on in amazement,  he would never have pegged Gilbert as the gushing older brother. Maybe there was more to this guy than met the eye, Eliza was friends with him for a reason after all, and she had pretty good taste. He found himself smiling at the man.

"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just cool that you care so much about your brother."  
"Well of course I do,  he's kind of all I've got."

The casual way he said it almost broke his heart. They lapsed into silence again, though it was somewhat less awkward this time. Roderich cast around for a new topic, but Gilbert got there first.

"You're still playing piano right? I mean Eliza was saying..." He trailed off, apparently Roderich wasn't the only one ordered to be friendly. The thought made him absurdly happy.

"Yeah, I do, it's my favourite way to pass the time. I've been practicing a lot lately, Bach, Chopain, Mozart, and the like."

Was that admiration in Gilbert's gaze? He tried not to look too pleased.

"I play the flute" Gilbert offered "maybe we could get together for a jam session sometime?" He sounded uncertain.

Roderich held back a snort, only he would call a classical duet a jam session. "Yeah, that would be nice" And he was being honest,  which surprised even him. The two men exchanged a smile.

"Well boys, what do you think?" Asked Elizaveta throwing the fitting rooms room door open, clad in a sunny yellow dress. Roderich wouldn't have been surprised if she had been biding her time, waiting for her boys to get along. Gilbert whistled at her as she twirled, and Roderich, giving into a random urge to be silly, applauded.  Elizaveta grinned and curtsied. Before ducking back into the fitting room.

They paid for the dress, as well as a matching earing-necklace set. Gilbert threw an arm over each of their shoulders and said "are we going to get ice cream now?"

"I thought you were joking about that!"

"Oh, I never joke about ice cream."

Roderich laughed, Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love :D


End file.
